The construction of ice skates has become quite complex over recent years. Existing skates often include multiple different components and multiple different materials in order to provide the performance and aesthetic needs of the players. As such, over recent years different manufacturing processes have been developed and new materials have been used.
The most recent trend in skate construction is to manufacture skates using lightweight components, and where possible to reduce the number of components. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a skate that is lighter and/or has less components than existing skates.